Ever seen an idol in school?
by Melonyable
Summary: After 6 month in Germany, she has returned. Her old existance erased, a new life will start OcXKasamatsu..
1. Chapter 1

„Ah! I'm finally here!" The girl stretched, relaxing her tense muscles from the long flight. "It's been quite a while."

"Black-san! Black-san!" A tall and slender man, dressed up in a black suit, called out while waving. "Please come this way. The car is already parked in front of the airport! We need to hurry up!"

The girl walked over to the man, who had just called her. "You're my new manager, am I right? It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Black-san. My name is Yuuzan Matsuda. Let's go."

The girl picked up her luggage and made her way towards the exit. She had just come back after 6month of living in Germany. Of course there was a reason for this but she was glad to be back. Long, wavy and dark red hair was flowing gently down her back as she released the ponytail she had worn.

They got into the car and told the driver to depart. "We're going to meet up with the chef of your new record label. After that you got a shooting for a magazine and then you're supposed to be at the music studio to record your debut single."

"Awww can't that wait til tomorrow? I'm tired!" The girl whined out, looking at her manager with begging, purple eyes.

A slight frown was shown on the face of her manager. "You should know better than that. A break of 6 month doesn't mean you can slack off now that you're back. Rather throw yourself into the work. And you're supposed to go to school starting next week."

"What? Why? I haven't went to school for about a year!"

"But now you're just an ordinary girl, that starts it's career."

"I know…but still…." She said brushing away a fake tear. "It's just… I'm afraid, that I might have trouble catching up the schoolwork."

"It will be alright."

Suddenly the car stopped and the driver opened the doors.

"We've arrived Yuuzan-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon after they had entered the manor they were greeted by the owner, and chef, of the place. A small and nice man but genteel and serious looking at the same time.

"It's nice to meet you dear. You've changed quite a lot in those 6 months, haven't you? Even the way you look at people seems to have changed. You weren't glaring so much at that time."

"Well that's because it was so booooooring. I'd rather have done something more entertaining than waiting for 6 months to pass by, ya know?" A slight grin appeared on her face.

"So… I heard you've chosen a new name already? What's it?"

"Well since I had enough time to think about it. I want Vaska as my last name and Luet as my first name if that's okay."

"Interesting…. very interesting….. Vaska Luet. Did you know that Vaska is the trivial name for the chemical compound trans-chlorocarbonylbis(triphenylphosphine)iridium (I)?"

"N-no I didn't. I didn't know about it at all. But that's quite unexpected. The real term is awesome! That's going to be an insider!" Cheerfully the girl tried to memorize the long name.

"Now let's talk about our soon-to-be contract. I expect a lot from you dear."

"Alrighty." A smile had spread on her face. Surely this would be a great start.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor any of the characters(except for my Ocs)**

* * *

The first day went by faster than Luet had expected it and to her amusement the shooting was cancelled by the male model, which was going to have several shots with her. After recording her debut single she was finally able to inspect her new home.

"_Hello?" Everything was silent.  
"Where am I? Is someone there?" The girls voice was trembling. Pitch black darkness surrounded her. Lightly and cautious she walked around, searching for the door or any other object she could hold onto. Yet she couldn't find anything. Not even a window was there.  
"Someone! Please! Let me out! I'm begging you!" panic started to grow inside her stomach and sweat broke out. She was at the edge of a breakdown. Suddenly the girl felt light breathing against her neck and a slight moaning was present. Jumping away, she screamed._

Luet woke up covered in sweat and her eyes were crusted with dry tears.  
"This dream again…" Lately she kept having this nightmare and it scared her a lot. It seemed so real to her even though it had been several months since that one incident.  
She got out of her king-sized bed, which was placed in the bedroom of her new apartment, stripped out off her clothes and went to take a shower. The hot water helped her to relax and her cramped muscles relaxed.

Deeply in thoughts, she forgot about her unpleasant dream. "God!" she moaned. "This feels great. I wonder what's going to happen today." Luet got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a white and fluffy towel. While drying her hair she went to look for some clothes in one of the boxes she still had to unpack. Getting dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror, which was placed on the door of her closet.  
Her long, red hair fell down to her hips. Piercing purple eyes were placed on her face and her skin was a nice porcelain colour that made her seem almost doll-like.

_My, oh my. I'm getting fat. Mom made me eat too much._ Was all she thought as she looked at herself even though she was rather skinny. Soon she had done her make-up and the doorbell rang.  
"Geez… he's already here?" Luet walked towards the door, in a rather slow and lazy way. She wasn't very excited about her job, since she had done stuff like that before, but there was no way to avoid it. It was crucial for her career and she knew that. The shooting was supposed to be featured in one of the most prestigious magazines of Japan.  
_Well there will be another model, a highschool boy. I don't mind it though. A couple shot would be kinda nice, if he's good looking, though it is most likely, I guess._ Opening the door,which she almost smacked into her managers face, she said. "Can I eat breakfast first,please? I'm starving."  
"We can pick up something on our way to the location. We're already late."  
"Is that really necessary? I can eat something here. It won't take too much time."  
"No. You know that we don't have much time left."  
"Okay." She whined. "But I want a HUGE buffet later!"  
"Whatever but let's go now."  
Alright. Alright."

The two of them went out of the apartment, set off and on their way to the appointed location they got some breakfast.  
"Oy Yuuzan-san do you want something as well?" The girl was chewing on a croissant and had a few more of them placed in a paper bag.  
"No thank you. I've eaten breakfast already. Maybe the highschooler you're going to shoot with wants some." The manager didn't know how he would be able to put up with this girl for more than a week.  
"Haha maybe. I hope he's good looking." Overly cheerful she kept chewing on her food. Food seemed to make her happy.

After about 20 minutes they arrived. The set was the roof of a skyscraper placed in the middle of Tokyo. A light breeze was blowing through Luets hair as she walked around, waiting for the boy to arrive. He was a bit late but she couldn't complain about it since she would have been late herself, if her manager hadn't picked her up.  
Suddenly a scream emerged from the lips of the girl, and everyone who was there turned their attention towards her. Confused they looked at the girl. She stood there, frozen, and stared at the boy who had just entered the set.

"OH MY GOD! RYO-CHAN!" The girl ran in the direction of the boy, glomping him. He fell down on the floor, being caught off guard.  
"Ehm…do I know you? Are you a fan or something like that? Do you want an authograph?"  
"Oh my god Ryota! You've forgotten me! Look closely!"  
The boy hesitated for a moment. "Is that you Mei?"  
"Of course it's me! I'm back!"  
Observing the scene, Yuuzan was frowning displeased. "And the cover is blown up after the first day."

Kise Ryota and Luet a.k.a. Mei had known each other ever since she had visited Japan for the first time. Even at that time they had worked together and they grew up to be very good friends but she was forced to break up any contact with her old friends as the time came by that she needed to leave Japan for good. Meeting her friend once again made her feel unbelievable warm and fuzzy inside. The cheerful girl had missed him a lot and now she was able to be with her friend once again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your greetings but we gotta start now. We don't have the whole day for the shooting."  
The teenagers stood up, straightening their clothes.  
"Please change into those outfits." The photographer gave an outfit to each of them.  
Luet had to wear a black mini one piece which had a beige tribal motive on her chest, red knee socks with beige shoes, a long; white and knitted scarf and a red/black bag as accessories.  
Ryota on the other hand wore a black open collar shirt with a grey striped shirt underneath, grey checkered pants, light blue sneakers, a messily tied necktie and black vintage glasses.  
"Ryota we would look SO cute as a couple." The girl laughed as the two of them posed for some pictures.  
"Haha yea but my fangirls would kill you if they don't do it because of those pictures."  
"I know I know."

After several changes of clothes the shooting was done. The pictures would be published a few days later.

* * *

**In the next chapter Luet will meet Kasamatsu Yukio for the first time. It will be quite a fun encounter.  
Sorry for such a short chapter but I was kinda lazy today and wrote this at school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor any of the characters(except for my Ocs)**

* * *

„Eh that's Kaijō High? So HUGE!" Pushing her bangs out of her face with sunglasses, the girl looked at the school she would attend the next day. It was Sunday morning and Luet wanted to visit Kise. After the shooting he had told her that he was going to have morning practice and invited her to come by and of course, she accepted it, asking him to show her around later because she was going to enrol there. Just that she didn't know where his practice was held. Disoriented she walked around, searching for the gym. Ten minutes after she had started her search she saw a large mass of girls, crowding at the door of a building, trying to get inside. Either way there would be some kind of event or someone popular and famous was inside. Luet guessed that Kise was to be found there, remembering how the girls always loved to look at him. She walked towards the crowd and slowly made her way through. Well it was more like pushing her way through the crowd. As she had entered the gym, she noticed Kise right away, playing a game against his teammates.

Stealing the ball out of one of his opponents grasp, he made a fast break, slipping through the other 4 players of the opposite team and ended it with a simple but effective layup. His fangirls squealed almost instantly, as if they had been preparing for this one layup all along.  
_Annoying…_ thought Luet who was slightly annoyed by the loud squealing which was caused by the other girls. For a few more minutes they were playing and Kise was able to score several times in a row, outsmarting his opponents but the others were quite good as well. Especially one boy had attracted Luets attention. Short and spiky hair, rather thick eyebrows, grey eyes and short in comparison to the other players but there was something else. He was the only one on the court who wore black high socks. She had never ever seen anyone play basketball, wearing high socks before.  
As soon as the boys had finished their game, she sneaked behind Kise, raised herself on the tiptoes and covered his eyes.  
"Who am I?" she said it in an overly girlish tune to confuse him. All attention was on them now.  
"I don't know. Maybe my girlfriend?" Of course he knew who it was but Kise wanted her to feel embarrassed and see her flushed face again after such a long time.  
"Nhaaa I'm nothing like that. Sorry. Sorry. Guess again."  
"Luet-chan I know that it's you."  
Slowly she let go and smiled at him brightly.  
"Woa you aren't even blushing! Who are you and what have you done to my friend?"  
"Ah sorry the innocent twin has stayed in Germany "  
Suddenly Ryota was kicked by the boy who had attracted Luets attention before. Ha started to yell at the boy he had just been sent flying.  
"Who the hell do you think you are! We're still in practice! I told you many times not to flirt with your fans here!"  
"B-but Kasamatsu-senpai! She's a friend of mine! I asked her to come by!" He whined out.  
"Excuse me?" She tapped on the boys shoulder. "I'm sorry for interrupting your practice." Luet felt the glares of the fangirls on her back. "I didn't mean any harm and could you please stop kicking Ryota-kun? I feel sorry for him." She looked at him from under her eyelashes, with a puppy face, to add more cuteness.  
Abruptly the boy, who seemed to be called Kasamatsu, stopped kicking Kise and for some odd reason he was trembling.  
Confused she stared at him. "What's wrong? Have I said something bad?"  
"I-I…ehm…you…"  
"You know, he has trouble dealing with girls but you can talk to me instead, dear." A boy had placed his arm on Luets shoulder, smiling at her in a flirty manner.  
"And who are you to begin with?" She looked at him innocently but still with a certain confidence.  
"Moriyama-senpai please leave her alone! You won't stand a chance!" A boy was shouting from the back of the gym.  
"My name is Moriyama Yoshitaka. I'm the shooting guard of the team and would love to hear your name. I'm sure it fits your beautiful look and personality."  
"My name is Vaska Luet but you can call me Luet, Moriyama-senpai."  
"Oh so you're a foreigner?"  
"I guess so but I was imported at the age of twelve." A sly grin had sneaked on the girls face. The intentions of this boy were obvious to her. Parting her attention from him, she looked at Kise and Kasamatsu, still arguing over the fact that she had interrupted their practice.

Without thinking about the consequences, she tapped Kasamatsu on the shoulder once again, and as he had turned around to face her, she had already went to stand on her tiptoes and kissed him on the left cheek. Flushing, he gasped in surprise, looking at her wide eyed just like everyone else did now.  
"Luet-chan!" Kise was shocked by her sudden change of pace. He didn't expect her to do something like that at all even though he was used to her unreasonable acts.  
Gasps and screams were heard by girls, crowding at the entrance of the gym and the guys from the basketball club looked disbelieving at the two teenagers.  
"W-w-what w-why….w-would y-you…?" Yukio looked at the short girl in front of him. She barely reached his shoulders but the confident and sweet smile she gave him made him feel like she was more than superior to him. And even though something seemed off, he didn't know what it was.  
"Haha, sorry. I just felt like doing this." Her smile turned sheepish, but her voice remained confident and strong.  
_She's so cute. I wonder if she got a boyfriend. _Yukio didn't know why that had just come to his mind. Maybe he was just attracted by her carefree behaviour or maybe it was because she had kissed him in front of all those people, making him feel awfully embarrassed. He just didn't know. "A-ah…."  
"Oy Kise! Do you know a convenience store that is nearby? I'm kinda hungry."  
The boy snapped out of his shock. "W-well yes but didn't you want me to show you around because you don't wanna get lost tomorrow?"  
"Oh snap! I forgot that completely! I guess I can endure my hunger 'til you've shown everything to me, I guess."  
The gym was filled with the mumbling of the people, who had observed the whole thing.  
"Wait… she is going to be a student here?" Moriyama seemed slightly surprised by the news.  
"YUSH! I'm going to be a student at Kaijō starting tomorrow." She laughed wholeheartedly. "Horrifying news, am I right?"  
"Not at all." Moriyama whispered something into her ear, the others could not hear.  
"Haha you're right about that but I don't mind it."  
"Senpai what have you told her just now?!"  
"A secret. I'll tell you if you introduce me to a cute girl."  
"SENPAI! Come on!"  
"Introduce me to a girl and I'll tell you."  
As Luet laughed at the behaviour of those two, she noticed that Kasamatsu was still looking at her intensely but as soon as she returned his gaze, he looked away. _Maybe I've been to a little bit too forward. But it's so much fun to tease shy guys like him. He seems to be extremely shy. So cute._ She got out of her thoughts, when she noticed that someone was pulling on her arm. "Huh?"  
"Let's go Luet-chan. I'll show you around now."  
"Alrighty Ryo-kyun! Let's go!" The two of them went to the changing room and Luet waited in front for Kise to be done. She had caused quite a huge uproar within 20minutes. Stretching, she thought,_ This school is fun. I think I'm going to like it here._

Still in the gym, the boys of the basketball club started to think of reasons why she had kissed Yukio so suddenly.  
"Maybe she has a thing for him?"  
"Love at first sight?"  
And many other speculations were declared.  
"SHUT UP EVERYONE AND GO BACK TO YOUR TRAINING!" Kasamatsu was annoyed. He didn't want to be reminded of it. A stranger, a girl he had never seen before, had kissed him only some minutes before. He didn't need to be reminded of it. It was rooted in his thoughts. The first kiss he had received in his entire life from a girl, even if it was just on the cheek.  
A light humming emerged from the way to the changing room. It was a joyful tune to Yukio, he certainly liked it and the others seemed to have noticed it, too. They looked towards the origin of the hum.  
Kise, who carried his own and Luets bag, had showered and changed into his casual clothes fast, came back into the gym with her. The girl was humming her debut with a smile placed on her face as she bounced up and down happily while walking.  
"So the two of you are leaving now?" A guy, who was slightly taller than Kise, asked.  
"Yes senpai. This girl is getting impatient as it seems."  
"Oy that's not true Ryota! I'm just hungry!"  
"Whatever…. Let's go lil one." He patted the head of the pouting girl. "See you tomorrow!" Ryota waved as they left the gym.

Two hours later, the two of them found themselves in a maid café, eating cake and drinking tea. Kise had shown her the whole school grounds and after that, even he was hungry.  
"Hey Mei-chan, I saw a sign that they're in need of waitresses here. Why don't you apply for the job? You would look cute in a maid outfit."  
"Haha I'll think about it." She laughed. "I think I would be too rude to be a waitress though."  
"Anyways, what was that with my senpai? Do you like him?"  
"Nyaaaa, not at all. I just thought that his shyness was cute, ya know."  
"You're a weirdo."  
"I know but at least I'm not the one who attracts the attention all the visitor here." She pointed her fork at him.  
"Probably you're right about that but still, you shouldn't tease him like that."  
"Okay mommy."  
"Why don't you ask the coach to be our manager? He could need some help."  
"I doubt that your captain would be too happy about it but maybe I will. Your senpais are nice." A sly grin formed on her lips.  
The boy flicked his finger against her forehead.

* * *

**I'm always happy about reviews and critics. If there's anything you want to point out, please do so.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor any of the characters(except for my Ocs)**

* * *

„Please wait for a second Vaska-san"  
"Okay sensei."  
The girl was waiting for the teacher to call her in. It was not like she got sick of waiting easily but she didn't want to keep standing in the middle of the hallway, where every person that was passing by, could see her.  
Finally the teacher gave her the sign to come in.

A red haired girl walked inside the room. The teacher had told them, that a new student would join their class, starting that day, but they didn't think that the girl would be like that. She wore the shirt that was worn by the male students for normal, but in a revealing manner, having several of the buttons of her shirt unbuttoned. Dark red leg warmers were strapped tightly on her legs with garter belts pulling them up and under the warmers were blood red high heels. To add a rebellious touch, the girl had decided on a slightly tattered skirt and a collar was placed on her neck. Her red hair looked like a cloud of flames. A slightly annoyed look was on her face, emphasizing her piercing; purple eyes that looked like they could destroy your soul without any resistance.  
To her fellow classmates she looked quite scary and intimidating, but then she opened her mouth and said something they would have never expected.  
"My name is Vaska Luet. It's nice to meet all of you. I hope we can get along well." A bubbly and joyful greeting was said by a scary looking girl. Not something you would see or hear every day. Her expression changed into a cute smile, switching her whole appearance into the opposite.  
"Do you have any questions for your new classmate?" The teacher eased up the whole atmosphere.  
A girl put her hand up very fast so the teacher picked her first.  
"Aren't you the one who was with the basketball club yesterday? Are you in a relationship with Kise-sama?"  
"Haha yes I was with them yesterday but no, Ryota-kun isn't my boyfriend. He's the person I've known the longest in Japan."  
Several hands jolted up.  
"Where are you from?"  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Go out with me please."  
"Why did you kiss Kasamatsu-senpai yesterday?"  
Everybody went silent at the last question.  
"Germany, I don't have a boyfriend, I'm not interested in dating someone I don't know and I kissed him because I felt like it. Do you have any other questions?"  
Noone else seemed to have questions and so the teacher told Luet where she could sit and assigned her to a boy. He was supposed to show her around but in the end she had already seen everything the other day. So after class had ended, and lunch break started, they hung out for a bit, starting a light hearted conversation. Suddenly someone tapped on the girls shoulder but as she turned around, there was no one to be found. "Huh?" Kise jumped right before her face, making her scream.  
"Haha gotcha. Actually I didn't think you would fall for something like that." And with that he had a book smashed in his pretty face.  
"What was that for!?" Rubbing his face he faked a tear.  
"That's what you get for scaring me, jerk!" Anger caught her and frowning, she glared at the boy in front of her.  
"Anyways didn't you want to apply for the position of the manager."  
"Well yes but I don't know where your coach is." Her smile had already returned. "Show me the way, oh my beloved Kise-sama."  
"Nah I'd rather carry thy, my dear." He picked her up bridal style, carrying her through the whole school, attracting more attention than necessary. Reaching the coaches office, he put her down on the floor carefully.  
"I'm sure Takeuchi-sensei would be glad to have a helping hand around, but hopefully he doesn't know about yesterday, yet."  
"I guess you're right about that." Luet knocked on the door of the office.  
"Come in!"  
The two teenagers entered the office and Kise closed the door fast.  
"What's it Kise-kun?"  
"My friend here, Vaska Luet, wants to join the basketball club as the manager."  
"It's nice to meet you Takeuchi-sensei." The girl bowed down deeply.  
"I see. I accept you as the manager but please fill in this form first." He handed the girl a form and she filled it in happily. "But don't interrupt practice like that again. I mean as you did yesterday."  
_Oh shit he knows about it!_" Okay I won't do it again." She laughed awkwardly, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Well, I'm done." The girl handed the form back to her teacher.  
"Starting today you'll attend the clubs practice. I'll introduce you to the members today even though they know you already for sure. Not like they would have forgotten you."  
"Alrighty. Thank you for accepting me, even though you knew about my previous behaviour. I won't do it again."  
"Well I got some work to do. You can leave now."  
Kise and Luet left the office, right away. Both of them were happy about the outcome of the conversation. Now they would be able to spend even more time together. Though it would be hard to make their senpais accept the girl as the new manager, considering that she had caused such a huge uproar the day before.  
"Do you think they will accept me?"  
"I'm sure of it. Just try to be a bit more considerate starting today."  
"Okay Ryota. Let's go back."

* * *

**I'm always happy about reviews and critics. If there's anything you want to point out, please do so.**

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I hope you like it though. It's more of a filler after all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor any of the characters(except for my Ocs)**

* * *

„Oy where the hell did you get coffee and why do you have a mug with you in school?"

"Huh? I asked sensei for one and with a bit charm, I got one." Sipping she walked besides her handsome friend.

"You're ridiculous, did you know that?"

"Thanks, and you're conceited. Want some coffee?"

"No thank you, kiddo." Kise patted the short girl on the head as if she was a child. Certainly he was considerably larger than her but that didn't mean that she would let him treat her like that.

"Hey! I'm older than you!" she pouted playfully.

"I know but you're so short, it's so adorable."

"Shut up, jerk."

The two teenagers entered the gym but to their surprise, nobody was there yet. "I guess we're a bit too early Mei-chan."

"I suppose so but I told you, not to call me by my real name when we're in public."

"I know, I know but I'm used to call you this way." He picked up a basketball.

"Still…I'm not happy about it either. There's nothing to do about it though. Let's wait for the others to arrive. Hopefully I've finished my coffee by then." Luet sat down on a bench and drank her coffee careful, afraid she'd burn her tongue. Watching Kise, who was throwing some hoops, she eventually laid down on the bench sleepily and fell asleep.

"…..oy wake up!" A boy was shaking her and as her sight started to be keen, she recognized him as a boy she had met the other day, Moriyama-senpai.

"Huh…?" Rubbing her eyes, Luet sat up slowly. Everyone, except for the coach, had arrived in the gym already. Curious, all the boys were eying her. Well not all of them. In the corner of the gym were Kise and Kasamatsu, arguing over something. It was more like Kasamatsu yelling, while Kise listened and tried to explain the situation, though. "What the hell are those two doing, Moriyama-senpai?"

"Well Kasamatsu isn't too happy about seeing you, you know. After the incident, that happened yesterday."

"I suppose he will be even more pissed off, if he finds out why I'm here." She sighed, slightly depressed about the thought that the boy despised her because of her inconsiderate actions. She didn't mean to cause anything trouble.

"Why?" Her senpai looked at her, curious about the meaning of her words.

"You'll find out as soon as the coach is here." Suddenly Kise was sent flying, almost reaching the bench, Luet was sitting on. "Epic! Ryota can you do that again?" Excited the girl got up and went to hm. "I didn't see it very well."

"How mean." He whined out, still on the floor lying, not even trying to get up from the cold ground. "I didn't want to be hit!"

"Aww, poor Ryo-kun." She knelt down next to him and patted his head carefully. "Get up."

Behind them, Kasamatsu walked towards the group that had surrounded the girl as she was sleeping.

"Let's start practice. Takeuchi-sensei will be late." He surely was grumpy. This girl was there once again and he'd have to put up with her, if she didn't leave on her own. It was not like he hated her or something like that but it was embarrassing to be in the same room with her, not being able to let his guard down, unless he wanted to get into an embarrassing situation again.

The boys went to do their usual training units and Luet remained went back to the bench she had sat on before, watching Kasamatsu with a slightly sad look plastered on her face but he didn't noticed her because he was talking to a teammate.

"EVERYONE ASSEMBLE! I'VE GOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" The club members jogged towards the man who had just called them, Takeuchi-sensei.

"What's it sensei? Is it something important?"

"Starting today, Vaska-san," he said, pointing at her "will be your new manager. Are there any complaints?"

"No sensei!" The boys were quite happy about having some cute girl as their manager. Expect for one boy. Yukio stared at his coach in shock but he didn't want to be the only one to complain about it, after all it was his personal problem and the others shouldn't suffer because of it.

"Now go back to your training!" Happily the boys went, to do the things they had done before. After about 40minutes they were allowed to take a break. Kise sat down next to Luet, who was scribbling something on a clipboard.

"What are you doodling?" He asked full of curiosity. It looked like some kind of formation to him.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know? I'm sure you didn't know that but I'm actually kinda interested in basketball. With nothing better to do in Germany, I watched many matches and saw some pretty nice formations, so I thought it would be nice to write them down, because I'd forget them sooner or later." Stopping the scribbling, she handed the clipboard to Kise.

"Woa those look great! I never knew you could do anything except for singing and dancing!" Excited, he looked at the girl next to him and handed the board back to her.

"Thank you, jerk." With a loud smack, Luet had hit Kise with the board. Suddenly it was snatched from the girls grip and as she looked up, she saw Kasamatsu, studying her drawings.

"T-those a-are pretty n-nice. I-I'm sure y-you'll be a-a g-good manager." Blushing he gave the board back.

"That's the time he has said more than 1 sentence to a girl!" Kise was shocked but got hit by his captain as soon as he had said that.

Light heartedly Luet laughed. "Thank you senpai and please don't be mad at me for yesterday. It won't happen again. Promise."

_SO CUTE! _He blushed even more at her approach. "A-alright."

* * *

******I'm always happy about reviews and critics. If there's anything you want to point out, please do so.**

**Sorry for another short chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor any of the characters(except for my Ocs)**

* * *

„Senpai-tachi! We're leaving now!" Kise and Luet waved at their senpais as they were leaving. The others would stay a little longer for practice but those two had something else in mind. Luet had convinced Kise to accompany her on a trip the recording studio, because the girl wanted to listen to the demo of her debut. It would come out within the next month and she wanted to make sure it was good enough.

"Hey Ryota, do you think that people will like me? I mean as a singer. I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of so many people." She looked down on the ground as she walked in a steadily tempo. Insecurity was spreading in her mind.

"Everyone will love you Mei-chan. Don't worry about it." His arm sneaked around her shoulder and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Even if everyone leaves you behind, I'll stay by your side."

"D'awww thank you. I'm glad to have you support me so much. Without you I'd fall on the bottom abyss but others liking me would be great as well."

"You can always count on me Mei, I mean Luet."

"Thanks Ryo-kun. Just call me Mei. It won't do any harm, I suppose." She laughed lightly.

The two of them got out of their hug, being stared at by strangers, and continued their way to the studio. The sun was setting and crowded streets started to get emptier, except for the ones with bars, clubs etc. and as they had reached their destination, it was already dark outside.

They entered it after passing the security check. The interior was designed in a vintage hippie way, giving away the vibe of being in the 60's. Kise was in awe, since he had never seen it before. It was Luets regular studio when she was still "Mei", but she had never thought about taking a friend with her before. Not like she ever had many friends anyways.

Half way through, they met Luets manager. "Ah Yuuzan-san! Why are you here?" She didn't expect to meet her manager. After all she thought he was busy.

"I've been listening to your demo, considering, I wasn't there when it was recorded." He frowned when he noticed his protégées friend. "And why are the two of you here?"

"Well I wanted to do the same thing as you and dragged Ryota with me."

"I see but don't take too much time. The studio will close soon and I doubt that they would mind locking it, even with you inside." With that he went towards the exit, not even turning around again.

Soon after they had parted with the manager, they arrived in the main room. The recording space was huge and Ryota was all excited. "Woa it's huge! Is that really where you work?" The boy was running through the room, curiously eying everything.

"Yea that's my work place. OY DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Too late. A guitar had fallen down and shattered with a huge BANG into hundreds and hundreds of pieces. "OH MY GOD RYOTA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

"I'm sorry!" he whined out. "I'm going to take responsibility for it!"

The two of them were panicking, not knowing how to explain this accident to her manager or the owner of the studio. Luet deeply inhaled to calm herself down but Ryota didn't make it any better. He ruffled his hair furiously, trying to think of something to cover his.

"Oy Ryo-kun let's just tell them bluntly what happened. In the end we have to pay for it anyways. Okay?"

"Alright, I guess. I'm just a bit scared. Do you think the guitar important?"

"I don't think so but still. Well let's listen to the demo first or else we won't have time for that left."

Luet walked towards the mixer unit and grabbed the CD, which was lying on top of it. Placing it in a player, she played it. The happy tune made them feel much better and telling the truth about the broken guitar wasn't even that horrid anymore.

"It sounds great Mei! You're going to have a 1# hit!"

"I think you're a bit too excited about it Ryo-kun. It's just one of those mainstream pop songs."

"But those are often the most loved ones."

"Haha I guess you're right about that, but let's go now. We still gotta tell the owner about the accident."

"Fine." Both of them went out of the room and went towards the owners office and after explaining everything to him they were let off with a warning only. Supposedly the owner was in a good mood. Which was fortunate for them. They headed home and as Luet had reached her apartment, she fell asleep as soon as she sat down.

* * *

She woke up covered in sweat. This dream had occurred to her again. It frightened her to the core. Couldn't it just stop? Maybe. Maybe not. As she got up, she noticed tears streaming down her cheeks. Nothing special to her though. It happened a lot. Almost every day she would wake up like that. _Make it stop please. I want to forget everything. Anything, that reminds me of it._

Showering, getting dressed, eating breakfast, applying make-up, homework. Her morning routine. After she had done all this, it was eventually time for her to go to school. Taking the bus, she was reading a book, waiting for her bus stop to show up in the horizon. Being in a rather stressed mood, it was stupid to approach her carelessly. This dream just came back too often for her to ignore it. Maybe talking about it would help.

Entering the school grounds, there was already a large crowd, formed around a boy. _Ryo-kun…of course… _Even though she thought about talking to him, it would be too hard to get past those fangirls and they wouldn't have any privacy with those chicks around. So she walked right past him, ignoring the fact that he was even there. But in the end he saw her. Such a fiery red hair was unique.  
"Mei-chan! Mei-chan! Wait for me!" He ran after her and the jealous glares of the girls were almost piercing her.

"What's it Ryota?" She was looking at him with huge purple orbs. From the rebellious girl she had looked like the day before, was nothing left. She was wearing her uniform messily but now it was awfully cute.

"Let's go on the rooftop. We still got much time left 'til class starts."

"Sure. Why not?" The two of them went to the rooftop, chatting lightly and as they had arrived, they sat down, finally unseen by his fans.

* * *

******I'm always happy about reviews and critics. If there's anything you want to point out, please do so.**

**Those two are quite close. Haha almost like a couple.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor any of the characters(except for my Ocs)**

* * *

„So you keep dreaming about it? I thought you were over it already." The boy placed his hand on the head of his friend. A worried expression was plastered on his face. Not knowing if she was fine wasn't something he liked.

"Well I thought so myself. Even though he's gone now….I can't forget him. When I'm alone, I feel scared, vulnerable, threatened. Always thinking he could do something like that to me again."

"That sucks. I kept thinking my fans were insane but your stalker was the worst."

"Probably…but he won't be able to hurt me again, right?"

"Of course he won't! I'll protect you."

"Thank you so much." The girl smiled at her friend, thankfully yet sad. Kise felt a sting in his heart, seeing such a sad smile from her hurt him.

The two of them got up from the ground, of the rooftop, they were sitting on. It was about time for the warning bell to ring and they didn't want to be late and as they had entered the building, their ways parted, since they were in different classes and the classrooms were on the opposite sides of the building.

With her head in the clouds, the girl walked through the hallway, not paying attention to her surroundings. Students were passing by like faceless shadows, all the same, no differences, until she bumped into someone, who was running through the halls. Noticing the fall, as it was already too late, she crashed into the floor with a loud thud. Darkness started to surround her and soon she lost consciousness.

"Where am I?" She woke up in a white room, curtains were surrounding her. Luet had never been there before and she could only guess that it was the nursery. "I wonder what happened…." Just then she noticed the bandages, wrapped around her head. "Oh…I guess I hit my head."

"Senpai, why did you do that to her?!"

"I didn't see her!"

"Apologize to her!"

Three voices were audible behind the curtains. One of them was obviously owned by Kise, the other one was awfully familiar to Luet but she couldn't assign it to a person and one was unknown to her, the one who had ran her over. It was an annoyingly loud voice and R's and L's were hard to recognize as separate letters. Desperately Luet tried to match the familiar voice with someone she knew but it was harder than she had thought it would be. Going through the names of the people she got to know so far, she eventually found out who it was. Kasamatsu Yukio. The awfully shy yet violent boy, but that was kind of cute in the eyes of the girl. She sat up slowly.

"Come on let's see if she's awake." Kise said that, pulling the curtains open, regardless of the hesitation of his senpais. "Oh hey you're awake already. Are you feeling fine?"

"I suppose so. My vision is just a bit blurry." The faces of the boys were like big, mashed potatoes to her. "You guys look so funny."

"Eh? What do we look like to you?" The guys were confused by her statement.

"Like mashed potatoes." Laughing she stood up, swaying slightly to the sides.

"Did you go insane while you were unconscious?"

"Nah I just feel a little dizzy."

Kasamatsu stabbed the boy who had caused all this in the side with his hand. "Hayakawa. Apologize to her!"

"I'm sorry Vaska-chan!" He bowed down lightly.

"You can call me Luet, just like everyone else does, you know?" She smiled at him cutely, making him blush furiously.

"ALRIGHT LUET-CHAN!"

"Don't yell so much!" Kasamatsu smacked his teammate.

"But you're yelling too Kasamatsu-senpai." Observed the girl, while looking at them sternly, yet she couldn't suppress a smile. Those boys were amusing to her.

"I-I'm s-sorry Vaska-san." He stuttered but suddenly she advanced him and pulled on his cheeks.

"You don't need to apologize and you can call me Luet too, senpai. As well, please don't act so stuck up when you talk to me. It irritates me. If you can't talk to girls properly, think of me as a boy. I can even wear the boys uniform for you. I don't mind that."

"But you wouldn't look as cute anymore!"

"Shut up Ryota. I'm talking to Kasamatsu-senpai."

Their senpai annihilated deeply, trying to regain his composure. "Alright… I'll try but…you don't need to…dress up like a boy…."

"Thank you, senpai." Sheepishly she smiled at the boy in front of her, which made him blush though. "Oups? Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize….Luet-san…" He scratched his cheek with one of his fingers in embarrassment.

"YAY! You called me by my first name! Finally!"

* * *

After a while they left the nursery and went back to their classes. After a few lessons, it was lunch and the basketball club met in the gym to eat lunch together. Of course there were many girls, who wanted to look at Kise, too. But Luet didn't seem to join them any time soon.

Then she entered, the redheaded manager, wearing green shorts; a light blue top and green shoes. Light drops of sweat were forming on her forehead and a bottle, filled with water, was placed in her hand. She walked towards the boys, who were eating at that moment. "Hey there! Sorry for appearing so late."

"Where were you Luet-chan?" She was embraced from behind by her whiny friend.

"Let go of me Ryota. I was just taking a quick run instead of staying for history class but now I'd like to change back into my school uniform." The girl pointed towards the corner of the gym, where a bag was placed.

"So you skipped class to go for a run?"

"That's pretty much it." Suddenly a hit on her head was received. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You told me to think of you as a boy and that's what I do now. WHY THE HELL DID YOU SKIP CLASS?!"

"Oh it's just Kasamatsu-senpai." Luet exclaimed, not intimidated by his yelling at all. "I skipped class because it's boring and please don't hit me again senpai or else…" A cruel and pissed off smile sneaked on her face.

"O-or else w-what…?"

"I doubt that you wanna know senpai."

* * *

******I'm always happy about reviews and critics. If there's anything you want to point out, please do so.  
****It's been a while but I was kinda busy with school and stuff like that. Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor any of the characters(except for my Ocs)**

* * *

A few weeks passed by faster than expected. Her debut was released, she got slightly popular in a blink and the basketball club members grew fond of their new manager. Maybe a bit too much though. If Luet didn't show up in the gym for lunch, one of the boys would go to get her, not caring about her wants. But that wasn't even a bad/annoying thing to her. Daily pecks on the cheeks from Moriyama and hugs were a usual matter but much more annoying since it happened in public and others started to gossip about her.

* * *

**Sob Sob**

Kasamatsu could hear faint noises from inside the gym.

**Sob Sob**

As he came closer, the noises became louder and louder, revealing that it was a crying girl.

**Sob Sob**

Soon he was in front of the closed door. He hesitated in opening the it because he didn't want to frighten the crying girl.

**Sob Sob**

The boy couldn't take it anymore. A girl was crying and he didn't help her. Slowly he opened the door, revealing the identity of her. Luet. She was facing a wall at the other end of the gym.

**Sob Sob**

Why was she crying? What had happened to her? Kasamatsu didn't know what was wrong with her but he wanted to know it desperately.

**Sob Sob**

Slowly and quietly he walked towards her crouched body. She didn't seem to notice him though.

**Sob Sob**

Lightly he brushed her shoulder with his hand and instantly, a loud scream emerged from her throat. With her red and puffy eyes, she looked at the boy who had just found her. A glint of fear was recognizable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Kasamatsu knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

She shook her head slightly, wiping away her tears. "N…nothing. Don't mind me."

"Don't give me that crap. Something's gotta be wrong if you're crying." He placed his left hand on her head but that caused her to cry even more. Quickly the girl pressed her face into his chest, clawing onto his shirt. His right hand constantly slid up and down her back in order to calm her down for good, but in the end he didn't know what to do about this situation at all. She was crying and he didn't know why, yet he wanted to know the reason.

"Talk to me Luet-san. I won't be able to help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. I've gotta leave soon." He spoke softly since he didn't want to upset her more than it was necessary. The girls delicate fingers clutched into his shirt, which was soaking up her tears and her steady trembling was easily noticeable to him.

"Please don't leave me alone…" Faintly she whispered those words but her senpai was able to hear it.

"I will escort you home if it's that bad but let's go now." Slowly both of them got up, yet Luet didn't let go of the boy. She didn't want to be alone. She was desperate.

"But I'll be alone there…" Still whispering but a little bit louder than before, she responded.

"I have to go home once in a while though. I can't stay with you 24/7 you know?"

"Please stay with me tonight. I don't wanna be alone…" She whined out in the middle of one of her sobs. Kasamatsu felt awfully sorry, even though he didn't know her reason for being that upset.

"A-alright but only if you tell me what's wrong. And we've gotta stop by my home and get some clothes to change into for tomorrow."

Lightly the girl nodded in agreement, letting go of him and looking down as the two of them walked out of the gym. She felt safe with Yukio around but there was still a possibility for this man to be there. "Senpai? Can I hold onto your hand? I'm scared…" It felt like a lump was forming in her throat, trying to keep her from speaking out this sentence but she managed it.

"S-sure…if…you w-want to…" Stuttering he said that, since he was still slightly uncomfortable with her around, well he was even more uncomfortable with other girls, but in the end she was the only girl he had to talk to often. Her hand entwined with his. '_Damn I didn't expect something like that. It's embarrassing. Somehow it's nice though….Maybe I could hold her close…. Shit I shouldn't even think something like that!' _Furiously he shook his head.

"What's wrong senpai…?" His behaviour confused her. Why did he just shake his head so furiously? Not like it mattered to her at that time though. She was way too busy, thinking of the thing she feared so badly. The one thing, that had scared her so unbelievable much only a few minutes before. It. He.

"N-Nothing." Soon enough, they reached Yukios home. It was bigger than the girl had imagined. Much bigger. They entered it and were greeted by his cooking mother.

"Welcome home Yukio." Just then she realized the girl beside her son. "Oh it's nice to meet you dear. Yukio you got yourself quite a cute girlfriend there. Wait, aren't you the up-coming idol who released her debut song just a few days ago?!" Luets and Yukios faces flushed at the thought of being called lovers.

"Ah… yes ma'am…my name is Vaska Luet…but I'm not Kasamatsu-senpais girlfriend…" _'Awkward…' _Her thought described their situation almost perfectly.

"But why are you holding hands then?" The woman pointed towards their entwined hands and abruptly they let go of each other.

"Mom… she's just the manager of the basketball club…well we'll be gone in a few minutes anyways…" And with that he pulled the girl towards his room.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT DINNER?!" His mother yelled after them.

"Sorry mom!" A door was slammed shut. The two teenagers were in Kasamatsus room. It was quite large and a bed was on the far left side of it. A few guitars were placed next to a white table, a closet on the far right and a few posters placed on the walls but except for that, it was rather empty.

"Woa your room looks nice, senpai." The girl looked around curiously.

"T-thanks, I guess… Take a seat while I get some clothes." Yukio was looking through his clothes, in search of some outfit and something to sleep in. He still couldn't get to like the idea of sleeping over at her home. Alone with a girl, but not just some random girl, it had to be the manager of the basketball club and the first one to kiss him. Uneasiness overcame him. "You're gonna tell me what happened when we're at your place, right?"

Luet had sat down on his bed eventually. "Y-yea… I suppose so…after all I agreed on telling you. Sorry for making you stay with me…"

"It's alright. You didn't force me after all. It was my own decision." The boy placed some clothes into his bag and turned towards the girl. "Well I'm done. Let's go."

"Okay senpai." The two of them left his place once again and walked towards Luets apartment. It wasn't very far away and because of that, they reached their destination within a few minutes.

"I didn't know that you lived so close by." Kasamatsu surely was amazed by the sight of the skyscraper she was living in. It was huge. Too huge in his opinion. "In which storey do you live?"

"Tenth storey. But there is an elevator for people who don't want to use the stairs. Wanna use it?" Calmly she typed the code into the lock, to get into the building.

"I guess so… the tenth storey is quite high, isn't it?"

"Probably… I'm used to it, so it's not high for me." The two of them went inside and walked towards the elevator, which was set up at the end of a long hallway. They waited for it to arrive on the ground floor. An awkward silence surrounded them as they entered the open elevator. The two of them just didn't know what to talk about in their weird situation.

Ding! First Floor

Awkward silence

Ding! Second Floor

Awkward silence

Ding! Third Floor

Awkward silence

Ding! Fourth Floor

Awkward silence

Ding! Fifth Floor

Still an awkward silence

Ding! Sixth Floor

Another person entered the elevator, a grown up man.

Ding! Seventh Floor

Luet seemed to know the man, but she wasn't too happy to see him there. She hid behind Kasamatsu , pressing her face into his back.

Ding! Eighth Floor

Yukio didn't know what it was but something was definitely wrong. He didn't shake her off.

Ding! Ninth Floor

The man noticed the girl who hid behind her friend. A smile sneaked on his face.

Ding! Tenth Floor

The two teenagers exited the elevator together and the man stayed behind, still smiling. They went towards a door and Luet typed in a code once again. The door opened abruptly and they entered the apartment.

"I'll prepare dinner…"

"Okay can I help you somehow?"

"I'll be fine on my own but I'm gonna call you if I need help."

"Sure." Slightly amazed, Kasmatsu looked around as Luet went into the kitchen. _Such a huge apartment isn't something a student should live in completely alone. There's too much space. A whole family could live here._ It was almost as large as his home, just that her apartment didn't have another storey.

'**SHATTER'**

Something fell down in the kitchen. Maybe some dishes, but Yukio wanted to make sure everything was alright. He went towards the kitchen, where he could see what had happened. A few pots and plates were on the floor, the plates broken though, probably they had fallen out of the highest shelf, which was open, and in the middle was a girl, kneeling on the ground. She was picking up the shards with her bare hands, as light drops of blood were running down her fingers.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Her senpai pulled her away from the shards and removed the ones she had in her hand.

"Ah… Sorry senpai… What's wrong?" Innocently she looked at him.

"You've just cut open your fingers! That's wrong!"

"Huh?" Surprised the girl looked at her fingers. "Oh I didn't notice it. My bad."

"Are you always like that when you're at home? Never knew you were such an airhead."

"Eh? I'm not an airhead. Just a bit absent-minded, I guess."

"Well go and take care of your cuts. I'll clean up this mess."

"But…"

"No but! Don't talk back to when your senpai gives you an order!"

"We're not in school right now, you know?"

"Just do as you're told to and when you're done, come back. You still gotta tell me what happened earlier."

"Alright…Alright…" And with that she left, sighing and walking in the direction of the bathroom to take care of her fingers.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, the girl came back with her fingers bandaged. Almost all of them were covered since most of them had been cut open. When she entered the kitchen, she saw something astonishing. Her senpai was cooking their dinner even though he was at her home and not his own.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, why are you cooking dinner? Shouldn't I be the one who makes is, considering that we're at my place." Slowly she approached him.

"Well you're injured so I thought it would be fine. It is, isn't it?" A gently smile was on his face as he looked at her.

"Ah yes… thank you senpai. I couldn't even have asked for that much."

When the food was done, they sat down together and ate in silence but suddenly the boy, located in front of Luet, looked up and his intense gaze met with the sad looking orbs of hers.

"Now tell me what happened in the gym. I didn't forget about it and it worries me."

"Well…. I d-don't know how to explain it…" Her voice was shaky and weak, almost on the verge of crying. "When I was cleaning up the gym… A man entered…He didn't notice me, I think….but I recognized him immediately… It was him… and he was searching something…I don't know what…but he found my bag… and opened it….he rummaged through it… and… found my cellphone… and there's evidence of who I really am on it… and a picture of my current appearance… now he knows I'm alive…. And he took my phone…"

Awfully confused Kasamatsu looked at the girl in front of him. "Who is he and what do you mean by who you really are?" Who are you?"

"I guess I gotta tell you the whole story. He is… an old friend of my father. After I turned into an idol he started to stalk me, sent me thousands of love letters and flowers, even moved to Japan but I rejected him. He was way too old and I wasn't interested in love. After a while he started to be more forceful and tried to kidnap me but my manager protected me. Yet… my manager died in that incident and I was severely injured, on the verge of death. Like you can see, I survived but they faked my death in order to protect me and sent me back to Germany. After 6months I was allowed to come back but I had to change my identity. I turned into the girl you know now… Back then I was known as Mei Black. That's why Ryota calls me Mei all the time. He knew the real me."

"So you deceived us all the time?"

"I suppose so… but I had to in order to be safe."

"Now he knows that you're alive though. What will you do?"

"I don't know yet but I ought to tell my current manager about it. I just hope that he doesn't send me back to Germany. I want to stay with all of you. Haha I wasn't even supposed to tell you about all of this senpai." She forced a smile.

"But I'm glad that you told me. Now I can understand why you were so scared. I will protect you."

"Thank you senpai but I can't let you do that. You might be hurt by him."

"I don't mind."

The girl laughed lightly. "You're too nice Kasamatsu-senpai. Most people would get away from me after they get to know my secret. Well I think I'm going to clean up the kitchen now. I don't feel like talking about this topic anymore. It makes me emotional." She stood up, took her plate which wasn't even empty and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

It was past 9pm as the girl had finished the chores and her senpai was watching TV in the living room. Sleepily she went into the living room and sat next to Kasamatsu.

"What are you watching?"

"Just some show. I forgot the name though."

"I see."

After a few minutes Kasamatsu could feel something on his shoulder. Luet had fallen asleep and her head was resting on him. The boy sighed, lifted her up, carried her into her bedroom and placed her on her bed.

"Good night Luet." He retreated into the living room and soon fell asleep.

* * *

******I'm always happy about reviews and critics. If there's anything you want to point out, please do so.**

******I felt like trying something else this time but it took a long time for me to write this chapter since I'm a lazyass.**

******For some reason I feel like this one is kinda weird.**


End file.
